bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Mermaid Coral's Home
Plot What's a guppy Scout to do.A storm is coming to Mermaid Village.Can Molly,The Genies,Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral get to Mermaid Coral's home before the storm hits. Cast # AlIna Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Tracey Hoyt as Mermaid Coral's Mom # Tyler Murree as Mermaid Coral's Dad # Jay Schramek as Moving Tree # Adrian Truss as Talking Rock # Tajja Isen as Talking Leaf Transcript (The episode starts off with Molly,The Genies,Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral at the Mermaid Village fields.) * Molly: "Life is the best." * Mermaid Coral: "Yep." (Suddenly Mermaid Coral's phone rings.) * Mermaid Coral: "Hello.This is Mermaid Coral speaking." * Mermaid Coral's Mom: "Oh hi Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Is everything alright back home." * Mermaid Coral's Dad: "We just got the weather report.They said a storm is coming this way." * Molly: "Oh no." * Mermaid Coral's Mom: "So you guys better get home quick." * Mermaid Coral: "Don't worry guys.We'll make it home on time." (Mermaid Coral ends the phone call.) *Mermaid Coral: "Uh oh guys.Mom and Dad told me that a storm is coming this way." *Molly: "We have to get home before the storm hits." *Zach: "But remember guys." *Leah: "If we want to get home before the storm comes.We have to go through the Mermaid Village Jungle to get home.Then we have to go through this jungle cave and all the way to Mermaid Village." *Mermaid Coral: "C'mon guys.There's no time to lose before that storm comes." (They get on their magic carpet and flew off.) *Glimmer: "Okay.Our first destination to get home is the Mermaid Village Jungle." *Chloe: "Don't you just love it here." *Mermaid Coral: "Yeah.But right now it's Go time guys." (As they flew their carpet through the jungle.The ground began to shook.) * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa.The ground is shaking." * Glimmer: "Alright Chloe.I know you're hungry.So quit complaining." * Chloe: "I wasn't complaining." * Molly: "What do you mean you weren't that hungry." * Moving Tree: "That's because it was an aftershock." * Molly: "Oh thanks moving tree." * All: "Moving tree." * Moving Tree: "Everything to the entrance of the Mermaid Village Jungle moves.Because the entrance doesn't want to be enter.It kinda tickles." * Talking Rock: "So leave at once.Or things will get rocky(Laughs)." * Talking Leaf Guy: "Yeah.You'd better leaf.Get it.I made that up already." * Zach: "But we can't leave now." * Leah: "Uh leaf guy." * Mermaid Coral: "We have to hurry and get back home so we'll be safe before the storm hits." * Moving Tree: "Not this time.There's no crossing the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle.And you'll never get past all of us." * Mermaid Coral: "We'll see about that." * Molly: "Hang on tight guys.Here we go." * Genies: "Whoo-hoo." (They flew down the path.The trees nearly blocked above the guppies.) * Zach: "Move faster." (Three moving rocks appeared.) * Leah: "Gotta go faster." (They flew their carpet past the trees.) * Zach: "That's it guys." * Leah: "Yeah.We're almost out of the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle." * All: "Oh no.Look." * Mermaid Coral: "A canyon." * Glimmer: "Here Molly.You steer the magic carpet." * Molly: "What." * Chloe: "You'll see.Just trust us." (The Genies made a bridge appear.They flew across the bridge.) * All: "Whoa." (They made it across the bridge.) * All: "Yeah.Whoo-Hoo.Alright." * Molly: "We did it." * Mermaid Coral: "The hard part is completely over." * Zach: "Now c'mon." * Leah: "We have to get home before the storm comes." (They flew off.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures